A head-mounted display (HMD), also sometimes referred to as a helmet-mounted display, is a device worn on the head or as part of a helmet that has a small display optic in front of one or both eyes. An HMD may be used for various applications including augmented reality or virtual reality simulations. HMDs are used in a variety of fields such as military, gaming, sporting, engineering, and training.